


Attached At the Hip [Miya Twins]

by a_big_world_out_there



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abandonment, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Sad Miya Atsumu, Self-Esteem Issues, What Have I Done, sad miya osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_world_out_there/pseuds/a_big_world_out_there
Summary: "Samu?""Whattaya need?"Atsumu was quiet before speaking. "We're still gonna stick together after high school, right?""Yer worrying too much about it. Of course we are," Osamu replied. He stared at the ceiling. "Nothin' is gonna change our plans.""OK...""You don't sound very convinced about it.""Jus' forget I said anythin'. I'm just thinkin' out loud," Atsumu said quickly. Osamu noticed the quiver in his voice. "Yeah, jus' forget about it."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Attached At the Hip [Miya Twins]

**Author's Note:**

> I've never published on AO3 before so please tell me if there's anything formatting-wise that I can try to do better. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: None (tell me if I should add one)

**Ten Years Ago**

Atsumu didn't know where he was going, just that he was running. Ice-cold wind whipped against his cheeks, blowing his hair in his face. He was only wearing shorts and a t-shirt, but he didn't feel the cold at all.

_He's leavin'._

Eventually he came to stop at a park. It was empty of anyone but himself. His lungs were burning. Atsumu slowly walked up to a tree and slumped against it. The reality of his situation finally settling in. _Dad is leaving. He's leaving us!_ He wanted to scream but realized that it would draw unwanted attention. Hot tears streaked down his cheeks, slowly freezing as they hit the ground. He shivered, the cold finally settling over him.

"TSUMU!"

Atsumu looked up at the familiar voice. Osamu came running up towards him, a spare jacket over his arm. He handed it to Atsumu and he gratefully slipped it on.

Osamu sat down next to his brother and placed his arm around Atsumu's shoulders.

"Hey Tsumu, we're gonna be fine, ya know that?" He said softly.

"But- but Dad is..." Atsumu's breath hitched in his throat.

"Yeah, he is." Osamu looked away. Tears fell from his own eyes. "We're gonna be OK with or without 'im."

"H-how do you know," Atsumu hiccuped. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them.

"Because we... we stick together you and me," Osamu said slowly. "Ain't nothing gonna change that, right Tsumu?"

"Right."

Osamu pulled Atsumu into a tight hug. They allowed themselves to stay like that until the cold became almost unbearable and their eyes red and puffy from crying. When they finally made their way home, the sun was already sinking behind the skyline. As they let themselves in, they heard their mom sobbing over the phone to a friend. Atsumu looked at Osamu in fear. _We're gonna be OK_ , Osamu mouthed.

Fear gripped Atsumu's heart as he lay awake that night. He thought families were supposed to stick together forever. Seeing his dad leave shattered everything he thought he knew. _What if Samu leaves too?_ A chill ran down his spine. _No, he wouldn't. He promised he wouldn't. That didn't stop Dad from leavin'_ He let out a choked sob, trying his best to be quiet. Suddenly he felt a new weight on his bed.

"Samu?"

Osamu said nothing, instead pressing his back against Atsumu's. Atsumu noticed how his brother's shoulders were shaking.

"I ain't goin' anywhere," Osamu whispered quietly.

**3 Years Ago**

"Samu?"

"Whattaya need?"

Atsumu was quiet before speaking. "We're still gonna stick together after high school, right?"

"Yer worrying too much about it. Of course we are," Osamu replied. He stared at the ceiling. "Nothin' is gonna change our plans."

"OK..."

"You don't sound very convinced about it."

"Jus' forget I said anythin'. I'm just thinkin' out loud," Atsumu said quickly. Osamu noticed the quiver in his voice. "Yeah, jus' forget about it."

Osamu rolled over, deep in thought. Their plan had always been to get scholarships to a local university. Yet Osamu was still worried. He wasn't very smart. He could barely read on level with the rest of his peers. Everything had to be simplified down into chunks. The only reason he wasn't failing school was that Atsumu took the time to tutor him. Guilt always settled over him because of it. Atsumu already had his own work to do as well as taking the time to tutor his failing brother. The only thing he was ever really good at was cooking. Cooking wouldn't save his barely passing grades, though.

 _I could always jus' go to culinary school. I'm sure there's one not too far from here,_ Osamu thought. Guilt hit him almost immediately. _No, I can't do that to Tsumu. We made a promise and we're gonna stick to it._ He listens to Atsumu's slow, steady breathing, waves of guilt washing over him for even thinking of breaking their promise.

**Present-Day**

"Rin, I don't think I can do this," Osamu fretted.

"Yes you can. This is what you've been wanting for the longest time," Suna said reassuringly. "You're gonna be just fine."

"I still feel guilty 'bout it." Osamu sighed.

"You have no reason to," Suna insisted. "Atsumu will be fine."

"God it's jus' Tsumu and I have had this promise since we were real little. It feels wrong."

Suna sighed on the other side of the phone. "Look, it's not the end of the world for him. You guys will still be pretty close and you can visit on free days and weekends. You're not responsible for his happiness Osamu."

"I guess yer right," Osamu relented. "I gotta get goin'. See ya on Monday." He hung up the phone and flopped back in his chair.

 _At least they seemed to like me. That does increase my chances of getting in,_ Osamu thought hopefully. _Tsumu is gonna be crushed when I tell him._

\-------

"Ugh, when's Samu gonna get back?" Atsumu asked.

"Don't ask me, he's your brother," Sakusa shot back deadpan.

"Rude Omi-kun." Atsumu pouted. "Well, I guess I should go snooping around his room now."

"What? Why?" Sakusa asked, shocked.

"I'm bored," Atsumu replied simply.

"That's not a good enough reason."

"Who cares. Samu's gone through my room before." Atsumu waves his hand dismissively. "Besides he's been real secretive 'bout somethin' lately and I needa know what about."

Sakusa sighs. "Fine. Just don't come crying if he's mad about it."

Atsumu picks up his phone and carries it upstairs, creeping into Osamu's room without a sound. He makes straight for the drawers on Osamu's desk. The top one doesn't have anything interesting in it save for a bunch of trash, much to Atsumu's chagrin.

"Ugh, tell Osamu he needs to clean his room." Sakusa wrinkles his nose. Atsumu smiles to himself. _Leave it to Omi._

The second drawer was where the real treasure was. Half-buried underneath a stack of papers was a box.

"BAHAHAHAHA SAMU!" Atsumu laughed, almost dropping his phone.

Sakusa groaned in disgust. "Yeah, this is definitely an invasion of privacy at this point."

Atsumu picked up the box of condoms. "This is pretty damn funny for a single man."

"Just put them back already!" Sakusa demands. Atsumu chuckles and puts them back in the drawer and setting the papers and folders back on top of it.

"Nice to know I'm bigger than 'im," Atsumu laughs.

"ATSUMU!" Sakusa protests. "You're awful sometimes."

Atsumu then moves to Osamu's nightstand drawer. He opens it to find a single white envelope, stamped with the emblem of a university he doesn't recognize. He picks up the envelope with shaking hands, slowly pulling the letter out.

"What is that?" Sakusa asks on the other end.

 _No, this ain't what I think it is,_ Atsumu shakes his head.

His hands start to shake as he reads through the letter.

"Dear Miya Osamu, I am here to inform you that you have been accepted to XXXX Culinary Academy..." He reads out loud.

"Atsumu?"

\-------

"TSUMU I'M BACK!" Osamu shouts. His hands were shaking so badly he was surprised he didn't get into a car accident on his way home. The house was completely silent. A pit formed at the bottom of Osamu's stomach. It was almost never silent in the house, despite their mom working almost 24/7. She always at least left the TV on. Atsumu would be playing video games or be on call with his friends by the time he got back.

"TSUMU?" Osamu calls. Again, no reply.

He quickly runs upstairs, seeing his bedroom door open. His heart rate spikes. Inside Atsumu is curled on his bed, a letter clenched in one hand. _Oh no..._ He notices that Atsumu's phone is still lit up.

"Is someone there?" Sakusa asks, causing Osamu to jump.

"Oh Sakusa!" He yelps, picking up the phone.

"You should talk to him." Sakusa says simply before hanging up. Osamu plugs Atsumu's phone in. Atsumu's cheeks are stained with tears.

 _He found out oh God I'm such a shitty brother_ , Osamu thinks, trying to swallow back his panic. He takes a deep breath before gently shaking Atsumu's shoulder. "Oi Tsumu, get up I'm back."

Atsumu sits up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He motions for Osamu to sit on the bed next to him.

"Look I'm jus' gonna get to the point here Samu, what the _fuck_ is this?" Atsumu asks, holding up the crumpled acceptance letter.

"I'm sorry..." Osamu murmurs, hanging his head. He can't bring himself to look at his brother.

Atsumu rubs Osamu's shoulder. "I'm upset sure, but I ain't mad at ya." Osamu looks up. "I'm upset cause ye thought ya needed to hide it from me."

"It was selfish of me to hide it from you still," Osamu says sullenly.

"Oh perk up wouldn't ya? Yer supposta be happy about it. Ye got into culinary school after all." Atsumu flashed a grin. "Yer gonna be a great chef, ya know?"

"Thanks Tsumu. I thought for sure ya were mad at me."

"What kinda brother would I be if I was mad at ya for following a dream?" Atsumu reassured him.

Despite Atsumu's words, the seed of worry had already started worming its way into his mind. He wanted to be nothing but proud of his brother, but he also couldn't shake the looming sense of fear. Osamu had been there since the beginning. Just the idea of them being apart for the first time terrified him. It was irrational but he also couldn't escape it.

_Stop that, yer bein' a dick for doubting Samu. He wouldn't leave._

_Ya thought the same 'bout Dad and he still left._

_He isn't a good-for-nothing deadbeat._

_Ye can't be sure._

Atsumu shook his head, trying to dismiss the thoughts in his mind. A wave of nausea washed over him.

"Yer lookin' kinda pale Tsumu. Are ye sure yer OK with this?" Osamu asked.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Bullshit. Something's eatin' at ya."

Atsumu looked at Osamu, surprised. "Don't worry yerself none. I'm proud of ya."

"Look Tsumu, I'm yer brother. I ain't here to listen to ye spout bullshit. I'm jus' gonna keep buggin' ya about it 'till ya tell me what's eatin' at you."

Atsumu pulled his knees to his chest but remained silent. The air in the room felt heavy. _I'm jus' bein' dumb like usual and overreacting_ , he scolded himself. _Samu won't drop it unless I tell him though._

"What's so great about that school anyway? We got our scholarships at the University of Tokyo. Ain't that good enough?" Atsumu said suddenly, making Osamu jump.

Osamu's lip trembled. "It's cause I ain't smart like you or Suna."

"Come on Samu be fair."

"No it's true. I can barely read the newspaper and have barely scraped by into getting the scholarship. It's all cause of you and Suna and Sakusa helping me study and takin' yer time to tutor me. Ye hardly have any time to yerself outside of school and volleyball. I'd hafta take sports medicine or some shit and I can't do that. I don't wanna be a bother anymore." Osamu sighs. "Cookin' is the one thing I can say with confidence I'm good at. Ain't no amount of tutoring gonna save me."

Atsumu huffed. "Fine, I guess it's alright. That don't mean I like it though."

"I'll visit as much as I can and watch yer games."

"It ain't the same. Uni is scary," Atsumu whines.

"Sakusa and Suna are goin' there along with some folks from Nekoma," Osamu notes.

"Ye know that's not what I mean!" Atsumu pouts, folding his arms. "I don't know none of those folks from Nekoma anyways."

"Hey Tsumu, I'll need a taste-tester for all of my new recipes." Osamu nudges Atsumu's shoulder. "At least holidays should taste a little better."

"KFC is some tough competition Samu," Atsumu teases.

"Let's hope I can live up to it then." Osamu smiles.

They hug and spend the rest of the day on call with Suna and Sakusa. Maybe the future won't look like exactly what either thought it would, but for the first time in a long time they both had hope that the future would be bright.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed this. This idea really only smacked me in the face a couple of days ago and I couldn't get it out of my head since then. I had a really hard time writing in their dialect since the Kansai dialect doesn't exist in English. I found this: https://vaguethursdays.tumblr.com/post/625501081466699776/inarizakis-dialect-explained that breaks down their dialect but I feel that the dialogue is still awkward in a lot of places. Maybe it's just because I'm not used to writing other dialects but hopefully, it wasn't too hard to read :,)


End file.
